In recent years people have adjusted to viewing representations of the real world through images and text on a two-dimensional screen. Technology continues to develop at lightening speed in order to better generate this fictitious two-dimensional world. Although the mechanics of a two-dimensional screen are simpler, it is well known that a three-dimensional display can be more accurate, more pleasing to the eye, more recognized by the human brain and provide a myriad of options that are not possible with traditional screens. Therefore, it is one object of the present disclosure to provide for a system that facilitates display of a three-dimensional image.